Episode 4062 (6th September 1996)
Plot Jim is furious to receive a letter from Liz's solicitor demanding a share of his mother's legacy. Joyce finds it a bit insulting that Alec hasn't tried to take advantage of her as she keeps offering herself to him. Judy tells her that she's scared if she doesn't have a child then Gary will leave her for someone who will. Jim searches for Liz, letting Bill down on a job. Bill tells him that he's not interested in his problems any more, he just wants him to pull his weight. Jim is stunned when Bill turns on his pipe dream of employing Steve and tells him there's no way he's taking Steve on board and tells him to decide who he wants to work with - him or Steve. Gary looks over another bike, upsetting Judy who wonders why he sold his old bike if they're not really having a dishwasher. He is thrilled when she tells him to save the money as they'll need it; she agrees to have a baby. Deirdre is thrilled when Stephen asks her out for dinner. Mike guesses there's been trouble about Tricia turning in late and decides to sack her. Sally stops him by saying she'll take on the responsibility of making sure Tricia works hard. Stephen sees the Platts off as they fly to Canada. Sally is upset when Tricia accuses her of telling tales to Mike about her. Joyce asks Alec why he doesn't make a pass at her. He tells her that since Bet he's only had female companions as he doesn't want to get hurt again. She agrees to be a platonic friend. Deirdre feels awkward with Stephen as it's her first date since Samir died. Alma sees them together and is jealous. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sophie Webster - Ashleigh Middleton Guest cast *Stephen Reid - Todd Boyce Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *MVB Motors *Jim's Cafe *Baldwin's Sportswear - Factory floor and office Notes *Last appearance of Nick Tilsley until 15th October 1997 and final appearance of Warren Jackson in the role. The role was taken over by Adam Rickitt on his next appearance. *This was the first episode of Coronation Street to have an official sponsor in the form of the chocolate manufacturer Cadbury in a deal which had been announced six months previously and which was reported to be worth £10 million a year. Computer animations in the form of a chocolate street with generic residents appeared at the beginning and end of each instalment. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alma becomes jealous when Stephen entertains Deirdre. Sally saves Tricia. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,900,000 viewers (8th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes